


새로운 시작

by crushonyou



Series: Sequential Order of Love [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward, M/M, Start of new relationship, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushonyou/pseuds/crushonyou
Summary: He always chooses the seats in a good distance from Sungyoon’s eyes, avoiding the boy as best as he can. If they see each other, Jibeom will turn his head away and pretends to not just have his eyes glued on Sungyoon’s head.Jibeom will leave first, walking towards the school on long strides, not looking over his shoulder to glimpse at Sungyoon. It has become his daily morning routines for the past weeks.





	새로운 시작

Jibeom fixes his crooked tie on the mirror advertisement, admiring the beauty of Lovelyz’s Jisoo whose smile lights up the gloom morning. Today is the start of new semester. Just this sentence alone makes him want to curl up on his bed, nestled in warm blanket. No more sleeping late and getting up when his mother cooking for lunch. No more wasting time doing nothing. No more going to Jaehyun’s house and hogging his best friend’s fridge. Perfect reasons to mourn indeed.

He sees from the reflection when the bus is coming, checking for his tie once again to make sure it is worn correctly then lining himself along with the other passengers to wait until the bus arrives. The bus stops and people starts climbing the steps, entering the bus one by one. Jibeom waits patiently until his turn then cocks his hip towards the sensor, the pocket of his pants pushed right onto the machine. He does not hear any beeps.

Jibeom cocks his side again, pushes it harder until it graces the sensor completely yet there is no sounds indicating that the device receives his money. Jibeom puts his hand inside the pocket, feeling for his T-money but his hand grasps nothing. He does not find the card.

He pulls his bag to his side, opening it in attempt to search for his T-money. He is sure that he has put it somewhere in his bag, just forget where exactly is.

Maybe in his pencil case, but he has none...

Did he slip it between the notes?

‘ _Ya_ , student! Don’t just stand there and hurry up! People are waiting,’ the man behind the wheel shouts at Jibeom.

Jibeom closes the bag and clears his throat, ‘ _Ahjussi_ , I forgot my T-money. Could you just let me go this once, please?’ Jibeom lifts his index finger up, his brows knitted together in worry.

‘ _Aigoo_ …the first day of school and already forgot your card,’ the driver shakes his head, murmuring something about clumsiness.

‘I am sor-’

‘ _Ahjussi_ , I will pay for two,’ someone puts their wallet onto the sensor.

Jibeom turns his head to find a boy with the same uniform as him, whose upon the sounds of beeping, placing his wallet back to his pocket. The person glances at Jibeom for a split second before he walks to a vacant seat two rows behind the driver.

‘ _Ya_ , students! Move on will you!’ the driver scolds Jibeom, a frown appears on his face, clearly unamused with Jibeom.

Jibeom half bows to the man then hurriedly takes the other unoccupied seat across the boy’s. The boy has his earbuds in, looking out the window.

Jibeom places his bag on his lap, playing with the straps. He peeks at the boy, trying to gain courage to thank the fellow student. He gropes for his wallet in his bag, counting the content then pulls some money out.

He stands and nudges at the boy’s arm, making the boy stops humming and looks at Jibeom instead. He pulls one of his buds off.

‘Thank you for helping me. Here is some to replace your money,’ Jibeom hands the boy the notes.

The boy accepts it, nods at Jibeom, then turns back to the window, putting his bud in again.

Jibeom touches his nape, nodding back at the boy then goes back to his seat. He stays on his seat until his stop and does not look at the boy’s direction again.

 

-yb-

 

The second time Jibeom forgets his card, the boy pays for him again. He does not bother to glance at Jibeom this time, just heading straight to a vacant seat next to a student who wears the same uniform as them.

Jibeom does not approach the boy to pay for his money now. The amount he gave the boy last week covered for this expense.

Jibeom steals a look from his position, standing in the middle with one hand gripping the holder, and stunned with what he sees. The boy cracks a smile, bigger enough for Jibeom to get a glimpse of his bunny teeth. He and his friend, because they seem to know each other, are having a long conversation, hands moving animatedly while faces lit up with laughter.

They alight when the bus arrive at their destination which is the same with Jibeom’s stop. Jibeom waits until they walk some steps before he so not obviously follows them. They enter the school ground and bow at the teacher on duty. The money boy and his friend greet the seniors standing near the gate, exchanging some ‘heys’ before they strolls inside the building.

Jibeom halts in his step when he almost enters the place too. This is not his building. His class for sophomore is located on other side. He turns to walk to the right destination, already dreading about the first class of the morning, History.

He cheers for himself by saying that at least now he knows that the mysterious boy is a senior. Although he does not understand why it makes him happy.

 

-yb-

 

The senior’s name is Choi Sungyoon.

It is not unusual for Jibeom to forget his card again. It is not unusual for Sungyoon to pay for him and for Jibeom to pay back the money. It is not every day though that the boy responds his gratitude verbally.

It starts just like the previous days when he forgot his transportation card. The boy pays for him and sits on a vacant seat two rows behind the driver and Jibeom searches for his own seat. However, instead of finding himself a place across the boy, Jibeom plops his body beside the boy.

The boy stops humming for a while before he rights his posture and looks outside the window. Jibeom hugs his bag closer to his chest, hands fiddling with the tiger keychain Joochan gave him for his birthday.

They sit in comfortable silence until it is time to leave the bus. Jibeom trails slightly behind the boy, hands in his pockets, cocking his head from left to right to observe the boy’s movement. He sees the boy until he goes near the senior building. Jibeom just turns to walk to his own building when he remembers about the pay back.

He runs towards the oblivious boy, patting the senior’s shoulder to gain his attention. The boy stops then turns to Jibeom.

‘This...this is the money for today,’ Jibeom says, panting a little, pulling out some money from his pocket, ‘Sorry for forgetting to give you before at the bus,’ Jibeom throws a smile which he feels more like a grimace.

The senior takes the money from Jibeom, ‘You seem to forget anything,’ he pockets the money.

Jibeom freezes. He never expects the senior to respond to him. He can only dumbly nod at the other boy.

‘Well, I hope this is the last time I pay for you. Don’t forget your card again,’ the senior warns him, ‘I’ll see you later.’

The boy pats Jibeom’s right shoulder then turns to enter the building.

Jibeom also goes to his building, still being dazed with what happen just now. The boy talked to him and for the close proximities he could read the boy’s name tag clearly.

Choi Sungyoon.

The senior’s name is Choi Sungyoon.

Jibeom feels the place that Sungyoon touched is burning with warmth.

(Later, He will remind himself to not steal off his brother’s plate from breakfast starting from tomorrow because he gets this weird fluttering feeling in his stomach.

And ignores that it comes when he thinks about Sungyoon).

 

-yb-

 

The last time Sungyoon pays for Jibeom, Jibeom forgets his umbrella.

He tunes out his mother’s voice echoing in his head that scolds him for not taking her advise to always keep an umbrella in his bag. The monsoon season is around the corner and the rainfall starts coming.

Jibeom quickens his runs when it rains harder. Not just forgot to bring his umbrella, he also got up late and now he has to catch the bus.

He arrives when the bus almost leave, hitting the vehicle’s side to alert the driver. The man steps on the brakes and opens the door for Jibeom.

Jibeom boards the bus, water trailing after him, and proceeds to pull out his T -money when he realizes Sungyoon is looking at him. The boy does not sit on his usual place but standing near the front side of the bus.

Jibeom gulps, ‘I don’t bring my card,’ he steals a glance from Sungyoon. Sungyoon still has his gaze on Jibeom.

The driver cocks his eyebrow, pointing at Jibeom’s clothes, ‘But-’

Sungyoon leans forward and cuts the driver, ‘I will pay for him,’ he places his card on the sensor then stands back after it beeps. The driver sighs then pulls his foot from the brakes, the bus starts running its route.

Jibeom chooses to stand beside Sungyoon because there is no place left. The bus is crowded this morning, people are standing close together. Some also have their figure wet from the rain like Jibeom.

Jibeom can hear rather than feel, Sungyoon’s breathing on his nape. The senior stands behind Jibeom, his chest almost touches Jibeom’s back. Jibeom wills his heart to stop emitting such a loud sound. He can hear it is beating hard, he is afraid Sungyoon can hear it too.

He also feels gross. The water makes his uniform wet and it sticks to his body. Jibeom cannot wait until they arrive at school and he can change into his spare he keeps in his locker.

When they finally arrive, Jibeom lets Sungyoon go first before he discreetly follows him. The rain has stopped falling and Jibeom can see the tell-tale sign of the sun.

They almost get to senior building when Sungyoon stops walking and turns to Jibeom.

‘Why are you following me?’

Jibeom is caught off guard when Sungyoon suddenly stops and almost has his head collide with Sungyoon’s head.

‘I...’ Jibeom tries to make up a reason but fails.

‘And why did you lie?’ Sungyoon’s eyes zeroing on Jibeom, scrutinizing him under his gaze.

‘Lie? I don’t know what you are talking about,’ Jibeom answers, becoming confused as to what Sungyoon is talking about.

‘You said you did not bring the card but you brought it with you,’ Sungyoon points at Jibeom’s clothes.

‘ _Sunbaenim_ , what are you.....’ Jibeom’s eyes widen and his voice drags when he realizes where Sungyoon is pointing at, ‘...talking about.’

Sungyoon folds his hands on his chest, ‘I see that you took my words well. You always bring your card now. Let me tell you then, that this is really the last time I pay for you. And you don’t have to pay me back. You owe me nothing. Good bye.’

With the last words said, Sungyoon turns away from Jibeom, leaving Jibeom standing outside the building, soaked to the bones, his white top wet and clings to his body. People can see his T-money that is nestled inside his pocket clearly for his wet clothes becomes see-through. Sungyoon can see it clearly.

Sungyoon was right. Jibeom took his words well. He always remember to bring his T-money now. Yet he pretends to forget for a few time so Sungyoon can pay for him then Jibeom pays him back, so Jibeom can talk with Sungyoon and gradually (in his perfect scheme) becomes close with the senior.

But now, Jibeom is sure that instead getting closer, Sungyoon does not want to do anything with him. Not even pay for the bus fare. Not even look at him. Jibeom knows from Sungyoon’s eyes that he is no more than just a liar for Sungyoon.

Jibeom barely hears his mother’s voice that nags him to keep an umbrella in his bag because it has been replaced by a faint breaking sound.

A broken heart.

 

-yb-

 

Jibeom never forget his T-money after that day, checking twice or more before he leaves his house. He always chooses the seats in a good distance from Sungyoon’s eyes, avoiding the boy as best as he can. If they see each other, Jibeom will turn his head away and pretends to not just have his eyes glued on Sungyoon’s head.

Jibeom will leave first, walking towards the school on long strides, not looking over his shoulder to glimpse at Sungyoon. It has become his daily morning routines for the past weeks.

Until Sungyoon forgets his card.

Jibeom is standing inside the crowded bus, one hand on the holder and one hand secures his bag when Sungyoon enters the bus. He looks wrecked, eyes red and signs of being awake till late night evident on his face. He rummages for his wallet in his bag, coming up with empty hand and curses himself. He crouches down, puts the bag on the bus’s floor, trying to search for the card more thoroughly to only come with another empty hand.

Sungyoon rakes his hair frustratingly. He rises to his feet, but before he can tell the driver he forgot his card, Jibeom puts his on the sensor, ‘One person.’

He nods at the surprised Sungyoon, puts his card back to his pocket then nods his greeting at Sungyoon. Sungyoon is flustered, clearing his throat and nodding back at Jibeom. He stands a little behind Jibeom for the ride to school.

Jibeom goes out before Sungyoon, trudging along the pavement towards their school. He quickens his steps when he hears Sungyoon calls for him.

Someone grabs his left arm and jerks him aside.

‘Be careful,’ the person pulls him to their body.

Jibeom looks under him. He almost steps at the puddle on the ground.

Jibeom lifts his head to become a level with the person. Sungyoon looks back at him.

Jibeom gestures at Sungyoon’s hand that is still holding his arm, slightly disappointed when Sungyoon lets go.

‘Ehm…thank you, I think, _sunbaenim_ ,’ Jibeom hesitantly tells him.

Sungyoon shifts on his feet, ‘I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for paying my bus fare. I forgot my wallet, turns out staying late to cram my homework was not good for my memory, I forgot to bring it.’

Jibeom lets out a small smile, ‘Ah, you don’t have too. You always helped me before when I forgot mine to. Guess now we are even.’

Sungyoon smiles, ‘Well, I should thank you anyway.’

Jibeom nods his head silently. The both of them standing and facing each other for a while, silence settled between them.

‘I’ll see you later?’ Sungyoon bids his farewell.

Jibeom raises his head in assent, waving awkwardly at Sungyoon who has continued walking towards the school.

Jibeom heaves a sigh, watching Sungyoon’s back getting farther. He continues his journey to school too, walking in leisure pace when he notices Sungyoon standing near the gate, not entering the school ground. 

He watches Sungyoon in puzzlement when Sungyoon turns around on his steps and walks toward Jibeom.

‘Do you want to walk together with me?’ Sungyoon hikes his bag higher in his shoulder.

Jibeom gawks, blinks his eyes in wonder then composes himself, ‘Sure.’

Sungyoon cracks a smile, one that Jibeom returns.  They resume their trip toward the school side by side. No one tries to start a conversation, they simply walk in comfortable silence, the voices of people around them blanket the tranquillity.

Jibeom chances a look at Sungyoon. The older has his eyes straight ahead but then makes Jibeom choke on his breath when Sungyoon swiftly turns his head to look at Jibeom.

Jibeom diverts his eyes away from Sungyoon, suddenly finding the throngs of students going inside the school ground interesting. He can hear Sungyoon chuckles at his antics.

Jibeom chuckles along with Sungyoon then steals another look at the senior. Sungyoon smirks at him, shaking his head at Jibeom, then patting Jibeom’s left shoulder a bit longer than necessary.

Jibeom grins sheepishly, feeling something rises on the sides of his face. He hopes it is not his cheeks getting red from Sungyoon’s touch. Man does not blush.

Needless to say, Jibeom gains himself a seatmate and a friend to accompany him walking to and from school since that day.

He is not alone anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You may give kudos and leave any comments, be it constructive criticism, correcting my mistakes (this is unbetaed) or anything you want. 
> 
> Stan Golcha and see ya! :)


End file.
